Diferencia
by MiitzukoO-chan
Summary: Por que ella marca la diferencia, y él sigue disfrutando de la situacion- Serie de viñetas para Alice/Jasper.
1. Inicio

**Disclaimer: **¿Realmente adoran tanto bajarme la autoestima, haciéndome repetir esto? Bien aquí voy. Twilight no es mío, es de Meyer. ¿Contentos?

_**Serie de viñetas para mi OTP, por que son una monada, y el fandom necesita más de ellos.**_

* * *

**Inicio**

* * *

Decidió meterse a aquella cafetería semi-abandonada. La lluvia caí a cantaros, y sabía que si se quedaba afuera, llamaría la atención.

Abrió con lentitud la puerta, haciendo que sonase la campanilla puesta arriba. Un sonido discordante, a su parecer. El aroma de los humanos lo golpeo con fuerza, haciendo que su garganta ardiese en llamas, pero otro olor, diferente al de los humanos, llego hasta sus fosas nasales.

Y entonces la vio. En ese pequeño instante de tiempo, en el que sus miradas se cruzaron, supo que era una de_ ellos_. La piel pálida, el andar grácil, y el apetitoso aroma, junto con la increíble belleza que esta poseía. Era pequeña y menuda, con el cabello corto rebelde, y unos raros ojos dorados. Su cara poseía facciones finas de duendecillo, y su cara detonaba inocencia.

De un ágil salto, se bajo del taburete en el que encontraba sentada, y camino directamente hacia el.

Rápidamente, reacciono a la defensiva, guiándose por los instintos de su pasado. Pero las emociones que ella emanaba lo sorprendieron totalmente. Eran un puñado de emociones positivas, emociones que el, desde hacia décadas no vivía. Pero entre tantas emociones, una predominaba, se abría paso hacia la superficie, golpeándolo con tanta fuerza, que por un momento creyó que fuera imposible que la estuviera experimentando. _La esperanza, _había llegado a su cometido.

La joven menuda, se acerco y se detuvo grácilmente frente a el.

-Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo- dijo, con una hermosa voz de soprano, que sonaba como el repiqueo de las campanas.

El solamente atino a agachar la cabeza, como un buen caballero sureño, y respondió.

-Lo siento señorita.

La joven de cabello negro como la noche, tendió su mano directamente hacia el joven enfrente, el la tomo rápidamente, sin buscarle ningún significado a sus actos, pero la esperanza flotaba en torno a ella, envolviéndolo directamente a el.

Se sonrieron mutuamente, aunque fue un poco difícil para el, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a sonreír.

La pequeña joven dejo escapar una risa de entre sus labios, al ver su intento de sonrisa.

Y entonces el joven de cabellos color miel se dio cuenta de que tenía una nueva meta en la vida.

No dejar que esa sonrisa se extinguiera nunca.

_

* * *

_

_Bien, otra serie de viñetas, esta vez de mi OTP (¿por cierto, alguien sabe lo que significa?, me he dado cuenta de que no lo se xD) creo que tardare en actualizar, es que el Alice/jasper, es muy lindo, que tengo que checar que queden bien ¡nOn! Además de que fanfiction . net , cambio la esa cosa para subir historias y estoy un poco pava xD!!_

_¿¿Reviews??_


	2. Destino

**Disclaimer: **¿Realmente adoran tanto bajarme la autoestima, haciéndome repetir esto? Bien aquí voy. Twilight no es mío, es de Meyer. ¿Contentos? *se va enojada*

_**Serie de viñetas para mi OTP, por que son una monada, y el fandom necesita más de ellos.**_

* * *

**Destino**

* * *

_Vampiros que no bebían sangre humana._ Eso era… inconcebible, realmente el no creyó que existiera esa posibilidad. Tal vez la pequeña estaba irremediablemente loca. Tal vez estaba intentando hacerle una broma de mal gusto.

Pero cuando vio sus ojos, aquellas profundas lagunas del color del oro solido, toda duda desapareció. Tomo su mano nuevamente. Un acto que había adquirido poco a poco, temiendo que si en algún momento la llegase a soltar, ella desaparecería, y la soledad lo volvería a consumir.

-De acuerdo, vamos- contestó, mostrando su derrota.

-Te juro que no te arrepentirás Jasper- dijo Alice, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- A tu lado, lo dudo mucho- contestó, con una sonrisa, mejorada a la que le había dedicado la primera vez.

Alice apretó con más fuerza su mano, mientras los dos echaban a correr, directamente hacia el bosque.

El aire golpeo su cara, haciéndolos sentir vivos. El amaba correr, y mas si lo hacia a lado de _su _pequeña. Aquel pensamiento lo dejo helado. La había llamado su pequeña, cuando en realidad no sabia si ella sentía lo mismo que el. Aunque a decir verdad, ni siquiera el sabia que era lo que sentía. Solamente que era algo que nunca antes había sentido.

Alice se preocupo cuando sintió como el cuerpo de Jasper se ponía rígido, y lentamente empezó a detenerse. Lo miro fijamente a la cara, haciendo que sus ojos chocaran. Dorado y sangre.

Jasper desvió rápidamente la mirada, intimidado por aquel hermoso dorado. Se sentía avergonzado cuando la veía a los ojos. Ella que había vivido sobreviviendo de sangre de animales, tan dulce y delicada. Y el, un asesino a sangre fría, que había acabado con la vida de cientos de personas, sin importarles, su edad, sexo, o cualquier otra cosa. Era un monstruo. Y no la merecía. Pero contra todo pronostico, no quería dejarla ir. Genial. Monstruo y egoísta.

-Jazz-susurró suavemente Alice, mientras su mano se deslizaba hasta posarse en la mejilla de Jasper- ¿Estas seguro de que esto es lo que quieres? No quiero obligarte a nada.

Aunque Alice no lo demostrase, aquellas palabras le dolieron en cuanto las pronuncio. Ella no quería que Jasper se fuera, lo había buscado durante demasiado tiempo, y poco a poco, se había empezado a sentir ligada hacía el. Pero ella haría cualquier cosa por que Jasper fuera feliz.

-Te quiero a ti- dijo Jasper acariciando suavemente la mano que Alice tenía sobre su mejilla- De eso estoy muy seguro.

La cara de Alice se ilumino con una sonrisa, tan hermosa, que Jasper estaba seguro que de haber tenido un corazón que latiera en su pecho, este hubiera dado un vuelco. Apretó con más fuerza la mano de Alice.

-Andando- murmuró Jasper, sonriendo, mientras incitaba a Alice a seguir corriendo.

Si el destino los había unido, había sido por algo. Y el no era nadie para desafiar al destino.

* * *

Bien, lo prometido es deuda. ¿Qué creyeron, que ya los había abandonado cierto? Pues noo. MiitzukoO cumple con su palabra. Además de que mi musa volvió de viaje, y me dijo _"Como estamos en épocas navideñas, seré buena, y te ayudare_" Y yo le agradecí, obvio. Aunque también llego un poco cruel, por que tengo dos fics en mente, no muy bonitos. Pero que se le va a hacer *suspira*

_¿¿Reviews??_


	3. Kiss under the rain

**Disclaimer: **¿Realmente adoran tanto bajarme la autoestima, haciéndome repetir esto? Bien aquí voy. Twilight no es mío, es de Meyer. ¿Contentos? *se va enojada*

_**Serie de viñetas para mi OTP, por que son una monada, y el fandom necesita más de ellos.**_

Gracias a las personas que dejaron review en la viñeta anterior, respondí algunos, pero creo que otros se me pasaron. Lo siento si no te respondí.

* * *

**Kiss under the rain**

* * *

La lluvia caí a cantaros, haciéndolo levantar la vista hacia el cielo. Odiaba la lluvia.

_Lluvia. Purifica el alma._

Pero ¿Realmente, un ser despreciable como el podía aspirar a tener un alma? Y si así fuera, ¿Sería capaz de purificarla?

Realmente el no creía en eso. Eran seres despiadados, que mataban para sobrevivir, sin importarles nada, más que saciar una sed egoísta, insaciable_. No tenían alma. _

La lluvia solamente insistía en recordárselo, por eso la odiaba.

Dirigió su vista hacia la pequeña que correteaba, pisando los charcos, y mojándose con ellos. Sonreía, como si fuera el mejor juego jamás inventado. Su cabello húmedo, la hacía tener un toque angelical, y la sonrisa juguetona que bailaba en sus labios la hacía más hermosa de lo que ya era.

Pero ella _tenía_ que tener un alma. No comprendía como algo tan dulce como ella podía estar maldita ¿Quién había sido el desgraciado que había condenado a un ángel a una vida de sed y asesinatos?

Meneo la cabeza, mientras se dirigía hacía ella, quien, al verlo acercarse, sonrió y le tendió la mano. Jasper se quedó atónito, aún le costaba entender un poco a Alice, que era como un revoltijo de emociones.

-Baila conmigo, Jazz- pidió en voz baja y seductora.

El silencio reinó en el lugar, ¿Realmente le había pedido que bailaran? Eso era totalmente absurdo. El no podía bailar con ella.

Pero al ver sus ojos, supo que no podía negarle nada. Aquella mirada llena de ternura e ingenuidad lo atrapó, por lo cual solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza. Tomó lentamente su mano, mientras en la cara de Alice la misma sonrisa de siempre, volvía a aparecer.

A lo que hacían ni siquiera se le podía llamar "baile", simplemente daban vueltas, con la lluvia mojando sus caras, y las risas divertidas de Alice. Aun así, no recordaba una situación similar en la que se hubiera divertido tanto.

La miro fijamente, admirando cada suave y fina facción de su rostro, sus ojos del color del oro líquido, y su cabello negro como la tinta, con cada punta hacía un lado diferente.

_Hermosa._

Actuó sin pensar. La atrajo más hacia el, pegándola a su cuerpo. Su delicioso aroma, hizo que por un momento su cabeza diera vueltas. Alice lo vio con los ojos abiertos, al no prevenir ese movimiento de su parte, mas no hizo nada.

Jasper tomó con delicadeza la mano de Alice, poniéndola sobre su mejilla, aspirando nuevamente su aroma. Aun no estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer, pero ya no había marcha atrás. Acaricio con lentitud la mejilla de Alice, dejando caer la mano de ella a sus costados. Se inclino suavemente sobre ella, presionando sus labios con dulzura.

Era un beso diferente a los que el estaba acostumbrado. Generalmente sus besos eran cargados de lujuria y odio, mas no de amor. Era un sentimiento raro, pero a la vez extraordinario. Sintió las pequeñas manos de Alice enredarse en su cuello, mientras jugueteaba con sus cabellos. La timidez y el nerviosismo que la habían acompañado en el momento en que sus labios se encontraron, iba desapareciendo poco a poco, dando paso a toda la felicidad que tenía acumulada adentro.

La lluvia golpeaba incesantemente sus rostros, produciéndoles leves cosquilleos en la piel. Sus labios se movían insistentes, haciendo que se sintieran completos por primera vez en su existencia.

Este era el primer beso de Alice, ella se lo había confiado, y por eso quería que lo disfrutara, y no se arrepintiera. Podía sentir sus labios un poco torpes, y todavía quedaba un poco de nerviosismo en ella, pero el quería que ella lo disfrutara al máximo.

Alice se echo ligeramente hacia atrás, haciendo que Jasper la siguiera como un imán para atrapar nuevamente sus labios. Alice tan solo se rio, y alzó la vista al cielo-nuevamente- admirándolo como si el cielo encapotado fuera el paisaje más bello.

-Es hermoso ¿no? –preguntó Alice, viendo fijamente las nubes que impedían el paso al sol.

- Veo algo más hermoso frente de mi –gruñó Jasper, en un intento desesperado de poseer nuevamente sus labios.

Alice rio, divertida, mientras enroscaba nuevamente sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Jasper.

-Eres muy impaciente ¿no crees?- pero antes de que Jasper pudiera contestar, Alice lo volvió a besar.

-Solo un poco- susurró, mientras su mano se deslizaba en torno a la cintura de Alice, besándola con insistencia.

La lluvia seguía cayendo, sin dar señales de querer irse, pero a Jasper eso ya no le importaba. Todo el odio que alguna vez tuvo hacia la lluvia, había desaparecido, por que;

_Si la lluvia no podía purificar su alma, al menos podía purificar la de ella._

Y esos eran motivos de sobra para adorar la lluvia.

* * *

Bien, aquí esta. Esta viñeta la tenía pensado subir en Navidad, pero mi puta musa se largó a Las Vegas, para pasar Navidad y Año Nuevo ahí, sin avisarme. Pero ya regresó. Cúlpenla a ella, por que si no se hubiera largado, hubiera subido un Alice/Jasper en Navidad, chance con lemmon (lo cual dudo mucho que ocurra nuevamente)

Espero que les haya gustado, la hice en un momento de inspiración. Les diré la verdad, por esta viñeta empecé las otras, esta fue la primera en mente. Quería que aquí fuera otra viñeta, pero la musa no dio para más.

Amo, la lluvia ¿quién no la ama? Quiero que mi primer beso sea bajo la lluvia y con Jasper.

_¿¿Reviews??_


	4. Culpa

**Disclaimer: **¿Realmente adoran tanto bajarme la autoestima, haciéndome repetir esto? Bien aquí voy. Twilight no es mío, es de Meyer. ¿Contentos?

_**Serie de viñetas para mi OTP, por que son una monada, y el fandom necesita más de ellos.**_

* * *

**Culpa**

* * *

Las estaciones del año nunca antes le habían importado, poco le importaba si llovía, o si el sol refulgía en el cielo. Si nevaba, o si las hojas cambiaban de color. ¿Para qué? Nada de eso parecía relevante cuando tienes toda la eternidad por delante. El tiempo se había detenido para ellos. Por eso no pensó cuando aquella noche fría ataco al pobre ser humano que paseaba a altas horas de la noche. Bien pudo ser una noche calurosa, o el atardecer, y a el no le hubiera importado.

Dejo caer el cuerpo ya sin vida al frio cemento. Pudo escuchar claramente el sonido sordo de este cuando llegó a la superficie plana. Después de eso, el callejón quedó sumido en un silencio sepulcral. Las luces de los faros tintineaban levemente, haciendo que la calle pareciera más tétrica de lo que ya era.

Y por primera vez en lo que llevaba de aquella noche, se detuvo a pensar en lo que había hecho. Miró con horror el cuerpo de aquel joven, al que el mismo había arrebatado la vida. Rápidamente se miró las manos, manchadas de sangre. La sangre de una persona inocente.

Si hubiera podido llorar, lo habría hecho. Había sucedido otra vez, había caído en el pecado, había matado para saciar su sed, podía ver como claramente empezaba a convertirse en el monstruo al que tanto odiaba. Pero lo peor: la había decepcionado nuevamente.

Un quejido salió de su garganta; ella aún no lo sabía, pero se enteraría al ver sus ojos manchados en sangre, aunque lo más probable era que ya lo hubiese visto. Si así era ¿por qué no había llegado aún? Sonrió con amargura, lo que más temía por fin hacia acto de presencia. Siempre lo supo, ella no aguantaría demasiado con la compañía de un ser tan aborrecible como el. Por fin Alice había abierto los ojos, y se había marchado. Lo había abandonado.

Entonces ¿por qué le dolía tanto saberlo? El estaba más que consiente de qué ella algún día le diría adiós, pero, aun así, se negaba a creerlo. El dolor era demasiado. Podía soportar que miles de neófitos enloquecidos lo atacaran, pero no el perder a Alice.

Y entonces la escuchó: era unos pasos rítmicos, que avanzaban a gran velocidad. El sonido se detuvo en la entrada del callejón, haciendo que solamente el sonido del aire fuera capaz de escucharse. Alzó la cabeza, para encontrarse con un bello ángel. Pero su cara demostraba preocupación. Bajó nuevamente la mirada, no pudiendo soportara aquella mirada color oro.

Los paso reanudaron su caminata, hasta que se detuvieron justamente frente a el.

-Jasper- murmuró con voz dulce Alice- Oh Dios Jasper, lo siento mucho, todo esto es mi culpa- su voz se quebró exactamente en la última palabra.

Aquellas palabras solo hicieron que Jasper se odiara más ¿Por qué tenía ella que culparse, por algo que ella no había hecho? ¿Por qué siempre quería cargar con los errores de él? Aquello no era justo, la hacía sufrir sin ningún motivo, más de lo que ya sufría.

-No es tu culpa- gruñó Jasper- todo esto es culpa mía, por no poder controlarme, por defraudarte una y otra vez, por ser un maldito monstruo…

Pero Alice no lo dejo continuar, posando uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de su amado.

-No es tu culpa- dijo- tu no elegiste aquella vida, así que no tienes nada de que reprocharte.

Antes de que Jasper pudiese replicar nada, Alice enroscó sus delgados y finos brazos alrededor del cuello de Jasper. Este envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella, apretándola más contra el. Rápidamente, echo una mirada sobre el hombro de Alice. Mala decisión. Vio nuevamente el cadáver, y se sintió peor que nunca. Escondió su cara en el hombro de Alice, sintiendo los sollozos en su garganta.

Alice acarició tiernamente su pelo, mientras se dedicaba a seguir abrazándolo y hablarle al oído.

-Estoy aquí, contigo. Por siempre- murmuró- siempre me tendrás a tu lado Jasper, eso no lo dudes.

Y Jasper no sabía como lo hacía, pero las palabras de Alice siempre le daban fuerzas para seguir. Y esta vez no fue la excepción.

Por que tal vez aquella noche, fuera fría y silenciosa. Pero mañana sería un nuevo día, lleno de esperanzas y nuevas oportunidades. Y todo gracias a ella. A Alice.

_Su Alice._

* * *

Ok. Estoy en mi momento Alicejaspero, y al inspiración me vino de golpe, más por que no tenía internet XD. Aquí les dejo la viñeta, para que me digan que tal quedó, si les gustó o si mejor me salgo del negocio XD.

_¿¿Reviews??_


	5. Nieve

**Disclaimer: **¿Realmente adoran tanto bajarme la autoestima, haciéndome repetir esto? Bien aquí voy. Twilight no es mío, es de Meyer. ¿Contentos?

_**Serie de viñetas para mi OTP, por que son una monada, y el fandom necesita más de ellos.**_

¡Gracias por lo reviews chicas (os)! No saben lo feliz que me hacen n.n Mis agradecimientos a_** marinna93, day-whitlock, Helena Ravenclaw Hale, Arizbe Hilka, y viry chan. Gracias, chicas, son las mejores xD**_

* * *

**Nieve**

* * *

Sintió la bola de nieve estamparse en su espalda. Se volteo confundido, solo para ver a una divertida Alice con una gran sonrisa en su cara. Alice se encontraba en frente de el, con el cabello lleno de nieve, y una bufanda anudada al cuello. Sus ojos color oro lo miraban divertido incitándolo a jugar con ella.

-Vamos Jasper- dijo Alice con un mohín en su cara- Un poco de diversión no te hará mal.

La miró confundido ¿El jugar con nieve? Nunca se la había pasado por la cabeza, hacia décadas que no lo hacia, desde que era un niño prácticamente.

-Alice creo que será mejor seguir caminando-dijo serio- a este paso nunca encontraremos a los Cullen.

Alice frunció el seño cuando vio a Jasper dar media vuelta y empezar a andar. Eso no era justo, ella quería jugar, pero no sería divertido si Jasper no jugaba con ella.

Jasper sintió como la bola de nieve volvía a impactarse en su espalda. Suspiró cansado, mientras se daba la vuelta para mirar a Alice.

-Alice- empezó con tono serio. Pero Alice no lo dejó continuar.

-¿Qué?- dijo con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y una sonrisa en la cara, mientras levantaba la ceja, especulativa- no me digas que me tienes miedo, Jasper Whitlock. ¿Crees que eres demasiado bueno como para vencerme?

Jasper tan solo se limitó a sonreír, mientras miraba divertido su cara.

-No es eso Alice, pero como ya te dije, si seguimos este paso, tardaremos siglos en encontrar a los Cullen- dijo.

-Por Dios Jasper- gruñó Alice- tenemos toda la eternidad por delante, además un simple juego no nos llevara cincuenta años.

Jasper cerró fuertemente los ojos, sabía lo difícil que era para el decirle que no a su pequeña. Pero antes de que pudiera volver a abrirlos, una bola de nieve se estrelló en su cara. Escuchó la estridente carcajada de Alice, mientras el meneaba la cabeza para quitarse los restos de nieve de la cara. Bien, si Alice quería guerra, guerra tendría.

Se agacho rápidamente para coger un montículo de nieve, tirándoselo rápidamente a una desprevenida Alice. Este impacto de lleno en su cara, haciendo que las risas de Alice cesaran.

Todo se sumió en silencio.

Por primera vez Jasper se sintió aterrado ¿había hecho mal en aventarle la bola de nieve? ¿Alice estaría tan furiosa que se daría la media vuelta y se alejaría de el?

-Alice- murmuró, intentando acercarse a ella. Alice lo vio fijamente, con los ojos puesto en su cara.

En un movimiento tan rápido que ni siquiera existió, Alice se agacho y la aventó la bola de nieve en la cara de Jasper. Y otra, y otra, y una más.

-¡Hey!- se quejó Jasper, mientras esquivaba las bolas de nieve que Alice le aventaba- basta, basta.

Pero Alice no lo escuchaba, solamente se dedicaba a aventarle más bolas, mientras reía.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo- dijo Jasper con las manos en alto- me rindo, tú ganas.

Los tiros cesaron, mientras Alice veía fijamente a Jasper, esperando que este de un momento a otro la atacara.

-¿En serio?–preguntó Alice, cautelosa- ¿Te rindes?

-Claro- dijo rápidamente Jasper- eres demasiado buena como para que pueda vencerte.

Alice tan solo se dedico a reír, mientras se lanzaba sobre el, haciendo que ambos cayeran en la nieve.

-Lo sé- contestó Alice, mientras besaba en la nariz a Jasper- aunque es agradable oírlo de vez en cuando.

Jasper sonrió, mientras hacia que sus cuerpos giraran en la nieve, para quedar encima de Alice. Empezó a besarla con lentitud, dejando que su delicioso aroma lo embriagara por completo. Podía sentir las manos de Alice enredarse en su cabello, y después bajar hasta su espalda, donde hacia pequeños circulitos sobre la tela. El empezó a besar su cuello, mientras pequeños suspiros salían de la boca de Alice

Y por primera vez desde que se encontró con Alice, anhelo algo más que sus besos.

La nieve empezaba a derretirse a su alrededor, y no lo decía de forma literal.

* * *

Jo. Las cosas empiezan a subir de tono *mirada pervertida*. Esperó que les haya gustado n.n, creó que el no tener Internet hace que me llegue la inspiración. Con respecto a la ultima frase, a lo que me refiero es que de tan calientes (Dios, se escuchó un poco vulgar °//°) que están las cosas, ellos ya no sienten la nieve, ni lo frío, si saben a lo que me refiero. Creo que no XDD. Vale ni yo misma me entendí. Juzguen ustedes mismos la viñeta, en lo personal no me convenció mucho :S, lo dejó a sus manos n.n

_¿¿Reviews??_


	6. Brillo

**Disclaimer: **¿Realmente adoran tanto bajarme la autoestima, haciéndome repetir esto? Bien aquí voy. Twilight no es mío, es de Meyer. ¿Contentos?

_**Serie de viñetas para mi OTP, por que son una monada, y el fandom necesita más de ellos.**_

¡Chicas! Nuevamente, gracias por sus reviews! Quiero agradecer (nah… me siento como en los Oscares xD) **montse, day-whitlock, Debbie, Minimara, alicia, marinna93 (obviamente llenaremos el fandom de ellos dos ¡Viva el Jaslice!), Arizbe Hilka, christti, Rustle, Caaregmaa, marinu8, montse-twilight.**

¡12 reviews! Enserio, me siento grande n.n Bueno, ¡disfruten la viñeta! ˆˆ

* * *

**Brillo**

* * *

El aire sacudía su cabello levemente, mientras el sol hacía que su piel resplandeciese como si tuviera millones de diamantes en el cuerpo. Pero a él, eso por el momento no le importaba, por que sus ojos le estaban permitiendo observar el espectáculo más bello nunca antes visto. Claro, no es que sus recuerdos fueran los más adecuados y bonitos del mundo, pero eso por el momento no le importaba. No mientras pudiera disfrutar de eso.

La piel de Alice resplandecía al sol, mientras ella sentía el viento golpear su cara. Amaba aquella sensación de libertad, poder sentirse libre, y por un momento pensar que todo era posible. Cerró los ojos, mientras se daba cuenta, de que con Jasper, se había sentido como nunca antes. No recordaba nada de su vida humana, por lo cual no sabía cuales eran las cosas que la hacían felices. Pero estar con Jasper era una de esas cosas que la motivaban a sonreír, y darle ánimos para que el no desistiera en la tarea de encontrar a los Cullen, y por fin tener una familia.

Cerró los ojos, mientras un suspiro escapaba de su boca. Jasper se acercó a grandes zancadas hacia ella, con el sol bañando la piel de ambos.

Pasó sus brazos por la cintura de Alice, recargando su mentón en el hombro de ella, mientras una sonrisa se posaba en los labios de la morena.

-Me encanta el amanecer- murmuró Alice- es hermoso.

-No me gusta mucho la luz del sol- dijo Jasper, mientras arrugaba la nariz y fruncía el ceño.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Alice- a mi me encanta como se ve en tu piel.

Jasper tan solo se limito a sonreír, mientras pensaba en lo que hubiera sido su vida si no hubiera tomado la mano de Alice en ese momento. Ya llevaban varios meses juntos, a los que a él, sinceramente, no le importaba contar, podría pasar décadas junto a Alice, y el sabría que no serían lo suficiente para dejar de quererla.

-A mi me encantan todo lo que esta puesto en ti- susurró Jasper en su oído, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y descendía lentamente por su cuello.

Alice rió, con aquella risa que hacia que Jasper se diera cuenta una vez más que todo el sacrificio que estaba haciendo por Alice valía la pena. Ladeó suavemente la cabeza, para darle a Jasper un mejor acceso hacia su cuello.

-Te quiero Jazz- dijo Alice, tiernamente, mientras se acomodaba entre los brazos de su compañero para ver mejor el amanecer.

-Y yo a ti, pequeña, yo a ti.

* * *

Bueno, perdón por tardar tanto, pero es que mi musa, como siempre, me abandonó T-T, siento que esta viñeta no los recompensa de lo que les hice esperar (no se cuanto tiempo, pero se que fue mucho) No sabía como terminar la viñeta, así que la termine así (lo sé patético) El punto es que ya tenía la idea en mente, sabía que quería que se tratara de esto, pero simplemente no podía plasmar mis ideas en el Word, es más, siento que no lo hice. u.u

Espero que les haya gustado.

_¿¿Reviews??_


	7. Caza

**Disclaimer: **¿Realmente adoran tanto bajarme la autoestima, haciéndome repetir esto? Bien aquí voy. Twilight no es mío, es de Meyer. ¿Contentos? *se va enojada*

_**Serie de viñetas para mi OTP, por que son una monada, y el fandom necesita más de ellos.**_

¡Gracias por sus reviews! Lamentó no contestarlos, pero ando corta de tiempo (aunque, ahorita que me doy cuenta nunca los contesto) Me siento feliz por que escribí la ultima viñeta (aclaro, solo tengo esa, me vino a la mente y la escribí, pero fuera de eso no tengo nada u.u)

Bueno, sin más que decir, les dejo la viñeta.

* * *

**Caza**

* * *

La garganta le ardía. Podía sentir el veneno quemándole, como si estuviera en llamas. Tragó la ponzoña, con cierta dificultad. Tenía que aguantar. Debía de soportarlo.

_Todo por ella._

Sintió la mano de Alice tomar la suya con firmeza. Podía sentir sus emociones, y sabía que estaba preocupada. Odiaba hacerla sentir así. Apenas llevaban unos cuantos días sin alimentarse, pero, al contrario de ella, Jasper se sentía hambriento. Sabía que si no se alimentaba pronto, habrían accidentes, y no se permitiría volver a decepcionar a Alice.

— ¿Estas bien?— preguntó Alice, con la preocupación marcándole el rostro. El tan solo se limitó a negar en silencio. Sabía que era estúpido mentirle a Alice, ella lo sabría de todas maneras. Corrían velozmente por el bosque, tomados de la mano. Los árboles pasaban a su lado, rápidamente.

— ¿Quieres que cacemos?— insistió Alice, deteniéndose para ver fijamente a Jasper a los ojos. Jasper no pudo evitar hacer una mueca ante esa frase. La sangre de animales no era precisamente su favorita. No era tan dulce como la de los humanos, y tampoco saciaba la sed, al menos no como la humana.

— No es necesario — dijo Jasper, tratando de evitar el recuerdo del sabor del la sangre animal. —Estoy bien, te lo juro.

—No me mientas Jasper — gruñó Alice, mientras lo miraba con el seño fruncido — sé que no estas bien, no trates de ocultarlo.

Jasper suspiró derrotado, mientras con un "esta bien" volvían a empezar a correr por el bosque. Su vista se enfocó en aquel pequeño rostro, que él tanto amaba. Sin pensarlo, sin siquiera esperarlo, se había ido enamorando poco a poco de Alice. Y es que ¿cómo no amarla? Era perfecta, o al menos para él. Con sus manías, con sus virtudes y defectos (y él por el momento no le había encontrando ni uno, o tal vez no estaba interesado en buscarlos) con sus pequeñas y delicadas manos enredándose en su cabello, y sus dulces y suaves labios jugando con los suyos.

De repente un empalagoso olor que hizo que le ardiera aún más (si es que era posible) la garganta. Frunció el seño, mientras volvía hacer sus pasos más lentos. Alice sonrió, mientras miraba el "apetitoso" oso que se encontraba en frente de ellos.

—Es tuyo—susurró Alice, mientras con un movimiento de cabeza señalaba a el oso — ve por el.

Jasper la miró fijamente, inseguro.

— ¿Estas segura?-preguntó—puedes tomarlo primero, si quieres.

—No seas tonto—dijo Alice, mientras sacudía la cabeza— tú lo necesitas más.

—No— rebatió, Jasper—puedo buscar otro.

—De acuerdo—suspiró Alice— sé que no aceptaras, así que, ¿Qué te parece si lo compartimos?, y el próximo que encontremos será para ti.

Jasper tan solo asintió en silencio. Era estúpido pelear con Alice.

Ambos se pusieron en cuclillas, listos para saltar. Cuando lo hicieron fue rápido, sin miramientos. Tumbaron al oso, y mientras este gruñía, ellos se preparaban para atacarlo definitivamente.

Jasper se hizo a un lado, dándole espacio a Alice para que bebiera.

—Las damas primero—sonrió mientras señalaba al oso con la mano. Alice tan solo se limitó a reír.

Mientras Jasper observaba a Alice beber del oso, recordó la primera vez que la observó cazar. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan… impotente. Verla abalanzarse sobre aquel enorme oso, y ver como este, lanzaba arañazos y zarpazos hacia su pequeña, lo hizo sentir mal. Por un momento había decidido intervenir, pero sabía que si lo hacía, Alice se enojaría con él. Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que Alice ya se encontraba frente suyo.

— ¡Lo hiciste a propósito!—gruñó Alice, al ver al oso ya drenado en el piso— ¡Sabías que no me contendría! ¡Por eso me cediste el lugar!

Jasper tan solo sonrió, mientras a grandes zancadas se acercaba a ella. La abrazó fuertemente, y al ver que ella se sacudía entre sus brazos, tratando de zafarse solo lo hizo reír más. Besó su cabello erizado, mientras le decía al oído:

—Buscaré otro Alice, no te preocupes—la separó de su cuerpo, solo para ver su cara hecha un mohín, y una gota de sangre que resbalaba por sus labios. La tentación era demasiado grande. Se inclinó deliberadamente, y con su lengua, trazo la mandíbula de Alice, bebiendo la gota de sangre que antes corría libremente por su rostro. Nuevamente pudo experimentar la corriente eléctrica que sentía cada vez que tocaba a Alice.

Alice jadeó, al sentir los fríos labios de Jasper, que ya no se encontraban en su rostro, deslizarse lentamente por su cuello. Enredó sus dedos en el rubio cabello de Jasper, mientras sentía las manos de su compañero explorara debajo de su blusa.

No supo como encontró el autocontrol necesario para separarlo y decirle con la voz entrecortada:

—Será mejor que encontremos otro oso—Jasper la miró con ojos abrazadores, y mientras una hermosa sonrisa cruzaba su rostro, tomó su mano, y desaparecieron por el bosque.

De algo estaban seguros.

_Ninguno de los dos aguantaría demasiado tiempo._

* * *

_¿¿Reviews??_


	8. First Time

**Disclaimer: **¿Realmente adoran tanto bajarme la autoestima, haciéndome repetir esto? Bien aquí voy. Twilight no es mío, es de Meyer. ¿Contentos? *se va enojada*

_**Serie de viñetas para mi OTP, por que son una monada, y el fandom necesita más de ellos.**_

**Notas no importantes de la autora**:¿Está de más decir "gracias por los reviews"? ¿No? Bueno, ¡Gracias por los reviews! Aquí les dejo la siguiente viñeta, que contiene lemon… bueno, no es lemon pero tampoco es lime, así que lo llamaremos… ¡limen! *sonido de tambores* Ok, mal chiste u.u Espero que haya quedado bien, es el primero que hago, (ok, tal vez no exactamente, pero bahh… ¿A quién le interesa?) ¿Y saben qué? Qué ya escribí varias viñetas (ohh see… soy grande) pero veré si las subiré muajaja (?)

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Fist Time**

* * *

—Y, ¿por qué debería cargarte?— preguntó divertido Jasper, al ver como su pequeña bailarina se subía ágilmente a su espalda.

—Fácil, estoy cansada— dijo, como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo. Jasper tan solo se limitó a reír más fuerte.

—Alice, sabes que eso es físicamente imposible—señaló Jasper, aún más divertido que antes.

—Vale, señor lógica, solamente quería que me cargaras—gruñó Alice, mientras trataba de bajarse de la espalda de su compañero—pero si es tan difícil para ti, no hay problema.

Jasper meneó la cabeza, mientras apretaba más contra si a Alice, evitando que se bajara. Amaba a esa pequeña. Así de simple.

—Tranquila Alice, no dije que no quería cargarte, solamente que se me hacía ilógico que estuvieras cansada—al terminar de decir eso, Alice hizo un mohín y volteó la cara, negándose a ver a Jasper. El rubio tuvo que reprimir el impulso de besarla.

—Vamos, no me digas que estas enojada—Jasper podía sentir fácilmente sus emociones, por lo cual sabía que no lo estaba. Pero un poco de diversión a los dos no les vendría mal.

—No me hables Jasper, limítate a dejarme en el piso—murmuró Alice, mientras veía pasar los árboles, haciéndose la desinteresada.

Jasper apretó los labios, para evitar que la sonrisa que pugnaba por salir se extendiera por su rostro. Suspiró resignado, mientras se detenía y libraba a Alice de su agarre. Alice, al verse librada se dejo caer rápidamente al piso, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, y con su ya característico mohín.

Se encontraban en el bosque. Aún seguían buscando a los Cullen, y según Alice, los encontrarían pronto. Sólo esperaba que así fuera, no quería ver a su pequeña decepcionada.

Se inclinó a su altura, viéndola fijamente a sus hermosos ojos color miel. Ella seguía teniendo aquél adorable puchero grabado en su cara. Esta vez el impulso fue más grande, con un movimiento rápido, posó sus labios sobre los de ella, tomándola desprevenida.

Alice abrió los ojos, sorprendida, incapaz de creer que no había previsto ese movimiento por parte de su compañero. Todo el enojo (que no era enojo, simplemente ganas de jugar) se dispersó y se limitó a enredar sus manos en el cabello de su compañero, atrayéndolo más hacia ella. Abrió ligeramente la boca, sintiendo el aliento abrazador de Jasper mezclarse con el suyo mientras sus lenguas juagaban sin saber realmente cual era la de cada quién. Jasper cortó el beso solo para ver a Alice a los ojos.

— ¿Aún sigues enojada conmigo?—preguntó, con la diversión marcándole el rostro.

—Cállate y limítate a besarme—gruñó Alice, mientras volví a atraer los labios de su compañero hacia los de ella.

Jasper la recostó lentamente en el piso, sin cortar el beso (bendito sea el hecho de que no necesitaran oxígeno) mientras sus manos se dirigían a la cintura de la morena, empezando a explorar debajo de la blusa de ella.

_Había llegado el momento._

No tenía tiempo para delicadezas, desgarró la ropa con rapidez, sin molestarse en ser sutil. Sintió las manos de su compañera recorrerle ávidamente la espalda, mientras el se dedicaba a besar su cuello. Las piernas de Alice se enroscaron en la cintura de Jasper, atrayéndolo más contra si. Sin haberse dado cuenta, la camisa de Jasper ya se encontraba totalmente desgarrada y fuera de su lugar. Las caricias y los besos continuaron, repartiéndose en diferentes lugares, lugares que ni siquiera Alice estaba segura de conocer realmente.

_Todo eso era simplemente perfecto._

Las caricias subieron de intensidad, y los suspiros y gemidos cada vez se hacían más fuertes. Las ropas de ambos se encontraban en el piso, desparramadas y la gran mayoría (por no decir todas) desgarradas.

Jasper se alzó ligeramente, para observar bien a su compañera. Era hermosa, por dentro y por fuera. La sutileza de sus curvas, la forma en que ella se encontraba respirando entrecortadamente (y no es que lo necesitara) bajó él, lo hacía volverse simplemente loco. Y lo mejor.

_Era suya._

Alice tampoco se quedaba atrás. Jasper era simplemente… un Dios. No había otra palabra para describir perfectamente la forma de su cuerpo, sus musculo marcados, y también como su cabello rubio se pegaba a su frente, lo cual lo hacía ver de una forma adorable. No podía creer que aquél perfecto ejemplo de Dios _le pertenecía._

— ¿Estas lista?— preguntó Jasper, mirando fijamente los ojos de Alice. Ella tan sólo asintió, mirándole con la misma intensidad. Después de todo, era estúpido no estarlo. Él le pertenecía a ella, y ella le pertenecía a él.

_Y así sería por toda la eternidad._

_

* * *

_

_¿¿Reviews?? O Tomatazos, también son válidos XD._


	9. Paciencia

**Disclaimer: **¿Realmente adoran tanto bajarme la autoestima, haciéndome repetir esto? Bien aquí voy. Twilight no es mío, es de Meyer. ¿Contentos? *se va enojada*

_**Serie de viñetas para mi OTP, por que son una monada, y el fandom necesita más de ellos.**_

¡Gracias por los reviews!

* * *

**Paciencia**

* * *

Al parecer el bosque se había convertido en su segundo hogar. Amaban correr y sentir el aire chocar contra su rostro. Corrían tomados de las manos, disfrutando la compañía del otro.

Alice lo había predicho. Pronto encontrarían a los Cullen. La pequeña se encontraba realmente emocionada. Corría más rápido de lo normal, y la sonrisa en su rostro nunca se iba. Cada vez que tenía una visión de su próxima nueva familia, se ponía a dar saltitos y aplaudir felizmente. Y Jasper tan sólo se limitaba a compartir su felicidad. Después de todo, si ella era feliz, él lo era.

Alice se detuvo abruptamente, con la mirada perdida en el cielo. Jasper conocía perfectamente esa cara. Recordó que la primera vez que había pasado algo así, el se espantó, al no tener idea de que sucedía. Sonrió. Ya casi dos años desde ese recuerdo, dos años en que había conocido a su pequeña y su vida había cambiado radicalmente. Hacia dos años que había conocido la verdadera felicidad.

— ¡Por Dios Jasper!—gritó Alice, emocionada—esto será tan genial. No puedo esperar para encontrarlos.

—Paciencia Alice— murmuró Jasper, mientras se acercaba hacia ella — Los encontraremos, ya veras.

Alice se limitó a hacer una mueca de frustración, desesperada. La paciencia no era lo suyo.

—Pero yo quiero encontrarlos rápido—dijo— ya llevamos dos años buscándolos, creo que es justo que esté impaciente.

Jasper rió, y se halló sorprendido al ver que había reído más veces desde que había conocido a Alice, que en lo que había sido toda su vida. Sin duda, Alice hacía milagros.

—Vamos Jasper, vamos—dijo Alice, mientras tiraba repetidamente de la mano de Jasper, en un claro gesto de que quería que avanzara— ya sabes cuantas veces nos ha pasado de que ya vamos a encontrarlos, y algo se cruza en nuestro camino, lo que hace que nos retrasemos.

Jasper sonrió, recordando todas las noches anteriores en las que se habían "entretenido", y por ende, retrasándose en su búsqueda. Y es que desde aquella primera vez –aquella maravillosa primera vez- prácticamente se les dificultaba separarse el uno del otro. Eran como dos imanes. Al ser polos opuestos (ella alegre e hiperactiva, el serio y calmado) se atraían inevitablemente. No es que ellos quisieran (o tal vez si), por lo tanto no era su culpa.

—Tienes que tranquilizarte Alice— le dijo Jasper con aquella calma tan característica suya — tienes que pensar calmadamente, o sólo conseguirás frustrarte aún más de lo que ya estas.

Cuando Jasper terminó de decir esto, envió una ola de calma al cuerpo de su pequeña, mientras masajeaba suavemente sus hombros. Alice suspiró, empezando a calmarse, hasta que sintió los labios del rubio recorrer su cuello.

— No… Jasper— pidió, pero Jasper tan sólo se limitó a seguir besando su cuello, sin hacerle mucho caso realmente.

—Paciencia, Alice, paciencia— murmuró, mientras se deleitaba besando y acariciando el cuerpo de su pequeña.

Alice tan sólo se limitó a suspirar, mientras se perdía en las caricias de Jasper.

_Genial. Esa noche _tampoco_ encontrarían a los Cullen._

* * *

_¿¿Reviews??_


	10. Familia

**Disclaimer: **¿Realmente adoran tanto bajarme la autoestima, haciéndome repetir esto? Bien aquí voy. Twilight no es mío, es de Meyer. ¿Contentos?

_**Serie de viñetas para mi OTP, por que son una monada, y el fandom necesita más de ellos.**_

_¡Gracias a todo(a)s__ por sus reviews! Me alegra saber que al menos hay alguien que lee esta historia xDD Este capítulo lo tenía desde hace muchoo, pero me daba hueva subirlo :P. Gracias a marinu8, Alice Annabelle Whitlock, marinna93, Yaiiel, caami, christti y Romy92. Sus reviews hacen feliz mi día :) Y más con esta cosa de la influeza. Aunque al menos no tengo clases :D_

_¡Ahora sí! ¡El capí! :3_

* * *

**Familia**

* * *

Ahora si. Ya no más distracciones. Ese sería el día en que encontrarían a los Cullen. Corrían a todo lo que daban sus piernas, y Jasper se maravilló al descubrir lo rápida que Alice podía ser cuando quería. El cielo pintado de azul, ofrecía la perspectiva de un día relativamente feliz. Al parecer se había acoplado al estado de ánimo de Alice.

—Corre más rápido—dijo la pequeña—ya estamos demasiado cerca.

—Alice, no creo que en un minuto se escapen—murmuró Jasper, mientras ella dejaba escapar un gruñido.

—Por fin tendremos una familia—Alice estaba que no cabía en su emoción—nunca más estaremos solos.

Pero Jasper no se encontraba tan feliz ¿Y si no lo aceptaban por su pasado? ¿Y si gracias a él, Alice perdía la única oportunidad de tener una familia? Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que Alice había detenido su andar, y lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

— ¿Estas bien?—preguntó, sumamente preocupada, mientras tomaba su mano —No me mientas—dijo, al ver que Jasper empezaba a asentir con la cabeza.

— ¿Y si no me aceptan?—murmuró Jasper, desviando su vista de la mirada de Alice— ¿Y si por mi culpa pierdas lo que más deseas?

Alice frunció los labios, mientras lo miraba enojada, ¿cómo se le ocurría pensar eso siquiera? Era una estupidez.

—Te aceptaran Jasper.

— Pero…

— Lo he visto—dijo Alice, mientras los miraba fastidiada —Y ya basta de pensar tonterías, que sólo lograras bajarnos el ánimo.

—De acuerdo—gruñó Jasper, pero se dio cuenta de que su pequeña tenía la vista perdida, seguramente teniendo una visión. Rápidamente se recompuso, y lo observó con un nuevo brillo en los ojos.

— ¡Están cerca!—chilló— ¡andando!

Y rápidamente echaron a correr. No les era ninguna dificultad esquivar ramas, y saltar las piedras. Para ellos nada se les dificultaba. Llegaron fácilmente al claro del bosque, y fue cuándo los vieron.

Al parecer, habían notado su presencia desde hacia rato. Eran dos hombres. Uno era alto y musculoso, tanto como un levantador de pesas. Tenía el pelo oscuro y rizado, y los ojos negros por la sed. El otro era también alto, pero desgarbado y tenía el pelo cobrizo despeinado. Este también poseía los ojos negros.

El instinto actuó por él. Se puso delante de Alice, en una postura claramente defensiva. Observó claramente la mueca confundida del cobrizo, que miraba a su compañera, como intentando descifrar algo. No le gustó para nada que la observara tanto.

— ¡Emmett, Edward! — gritó Alice, emocionada, mientras se asomaba por detrás de su espalda para verlos — Es un gusto por fin conocerlos.

Los aludidos estaban claramente confundidos. El grande fruncía el seño, mientras el de cabello cobrizo la seguía observando fijamente.

— ¡Por fin seremos una familia! —dijo, mientras saltaba alegremente —Por cierto, ¿Dónde están Esme, Carlisle y Rosalie?

Por fin el más delgado perdió el seño fruncido y sonrió, mientras le dirigía una mirada a su pequeña.

—Bien, iremos a buscarlos— dijo Alice, con su habitual alegría.

— ¿Edward, dejaremos que vayan?— preguntó, al que supuso, era Emmett.

—Podemos confiar en ellos— contestó con simpleza Edward, pero aún así le dirigía miradas furtivas. Claro, confiaba en Alice, más no en él, y sinceramente ¿quién lo haría? No era para nada, digno de confianza.

— ¡Rápido Jasper! —gritó Alice, mientras guiaba a Jasper, a través del bosque a buscar a los otros tres.

Observó el rostro alegre y excitado de su compañera. Y el mismo se halló sorprendido de encontrarse sonriendo. Después de dos largos años de búsqueda y dificultades, habían logrado su cometido.

_Por fin habían encontrado a los Cullen. _

_

* * *

_

_¿¿Reviews??_


	11. Los Cullen

**Disclaimer: **¿Realmente adoran tanto bajarme la autoestima, haciéndome repetir esto? Bien aquí voy. Twilight no es mío, es de Meyer. ¿Contentos?

_**Serie de viñetas para mi OTP, por que son una monada, y el fandom necesita más de ellos.**_

_Esta viñeta me costó horrores. Tenía la mitad, pero cuando me sentaba para sacar la otra mitad mi cerebro se secaba! Hasta que ayer decidí aplicarme y logré terminarla ^^ Trataré de escribir las otras por que en un mes me voy de vacaciones y no sé si pueda actualizar. _

_Bueno, también quiero agradecerles a todos por sus reviews! En serio, me hacen feliz y me motivan a seguir, gracias a todos ^^ Y también a los que me agregan a favs/alertas, aunque un review me haría más feliz (chantaje)_

_Bueno ahora si! La viñeta! n_n_

* * *

**Los Cullen**

* * *

Llegaron a la gran mansión blanca, que se alzaba imponente ante ellos. Alice prácticamente bailaba de la alegría, y él tan sólo se limitaba a seguir sus pasos.

Cualquier cosa que la hiciera feliz.

Abrieron la puerta, al detectar la presencia de otros vampiros que no eran su familia. Alice en un gran salto llegó hasta la puerta, y se plantó frente al hombre rubio y de cara amable. Jasper se sorprendió al notar la amabilidad de su mirada. Nunca creyó que un vampiro pudiera poseer una mirada tan… _así._

Detrás de él, había una mujer de cara en forma de corazón, y el pelo ondulado de un color caramelo. Lo ojos de ambos eran de un profundo color dorado.

— ¡Esme, Carlisle!— gritó Alice, y poco le faltó para saltarles a los brazos — Me alegra tanto de que por fin hayamos podido encontrarlos, no saben cuánto hemos esperado por este momento.

Jasper decidió intervenir, al notar lo confundidos que estaban aquellos dos vampiros. A grandes zancadas se acercó a ella, y la tomó dulcemente de los hombros.

—Alice, será mejor que te tranquilices— le susurró al oído — si no terminaran escapándose y adiós familia.

Alice frunció el ceño, y mirándolos fijamente, dijo:

— ¿Dónde podemos instalarnos?

Jasper suspiró profundamente, al ver que Alice había decidido pasar por alto su recomendación. En ese momento, salió una chica rubia de la casa.

Era alta y con un cuerpo de infarto, y poseía una belleza sin igual, junto con los característicos ojos dorados.

— ¡Hola Rosalie! —dijo Alice, mientras la chica rubia (que correspondía al nombre de Rosalie) la miraba con cara rara.

— ¿Quién es ella? —preguntó, con una voz que estaba clara, no compartía el entusiasmo de Alice.

— Es lo mismo que deseamos saber, ¿Quiénes son? —preguntó amablemente, Carlisle.

—Creo que será mejor que empecemos desde el principio —murmuró Jasper, mientras dejaba que una ola de calma se expandiera a su alrededor

Cuando entraron a la casa, Alice no pudo evitar maravillarse. Era tan… hermosa. Jasper sintió rápidamente sus emociones y la tomó con fuerza de la mano. Los Cullen se sentaron en el sillón y ellos no tardaron en imitarlos. Un silencio se instaló entre ellos, y como de costumbre, Alice se encargó de romperlo.

Les contaron todo. Las visiones de Alice, y como estas habían servido para poder encontrar a los Cullen. También les explicó que no recordaba nada de su vida humana. Jasper apretaba fuertemente su mano mientras lo contaba, sabía perfectamente que ese tema le afectaba.

—El punto de todo esto es que terminaremos viviendo con ustedes —dijo Alice, con tanta naturalidad, como si estuviera hablando del clima.

Jasper la miró sin comprenderla en realidad ¿realmente así esperaba que aceptaran a dos completos desconocidos? Sin duda, Alice era una caja de sorpresas.

Los Cullen se miraron entre si, y Jasper pudo sentir la confusión que emanaba de ellos. De nuevo, decidió expandir una ola de calma en toda la habitación.

—Bien —empezó Carlisle —No creo que sea ningún inconveniente que se queden aquí. Además, si Alice lo dice, es por que ya sabe la respuesta.

Acto seguido, Carlisle observó Alice, dirigiéndole una sonrisa, que Alice obviamente devolvió. Jasper se maravilló al sentir todas las emociones que fluían por la casa. La alegría de Alice era la más notoria, y por ende, si ella era feliz, él lo era. También había ternura proveniente de la mujer, que según recordaba, se llamaba Esme. Aunque al parecer Rosalie no estaba muy entusiasta con la idea.

Al parecer la rubia quería rechistar, pero no le dio tiempo, ya que Alice se paró de golpe y gritó:

— ¡Abrazo familiar!

A nadie le dio tiempo de hacer nada, pues Alice había abrazado con fuerza a Esme y Carlisle, haciendo que Rosalie frunciera el ceño y bufara por lo bajo. Jasper tan sólo sonrió, al ver lo bien que su pequeña encajaba en aquel lugar.

Cuando por fin Alice, Esme y Carlisle se separaron, Alice se acercó dando brinquitos hacia Jasper. Él aún se maravillaba con la felicidad de provenía de Alice.

—No te uniste al abrazo —dijo Alice haciendo un puchero encantador. Jasper no pudo evitarlo. Se rió y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Es que estaba esperando a que tú vinieras a dármelo— No es que Jasper se sintiera muy cómodo dando muestras de afecto ante unos completos desconocidos que serían su familia, pero Alice lograba hacer que olvidara todo. Al fin y al cabo ella era su mundo.

La besó dulcemente en la frente, antes de que Alice gritara, y lo tomara de la mano, llevándolo directamente a las escaleras.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Es hora de escoger nuestra habitación! —chilló divertida, ante la mirada de Esme y Carlisle.

Jasper se dejó jalar mientras negaba con la cabeza.

_Cualquier cosa que la hiciera feliz._

* * *

_Puff! Está me salió más larga! Ahora...la cuestión es... ¿me dajaran un review? Lo vale esta viñeta? Vaamoos dejen un review me harían demasiado feliz *baila la danza del review* (?)_

_¿¿Reviews??_


	12. Habitación

**Disclaimer: **¿Realmente adoran tanto bajarme la autoestima, haciéndome repetir esto? Bien aquí voy. Twilight no es mío, es de Meyer. ¿Contentos?

_**Serie de viñetas para mi OTP, por que son una monada, y el fandom necesita más de ellos.**_

_¡Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews! Y tambien por las que me agregaron a favoritos! Pero sobre todo a por que me dejó review en cada viñeta :3 Gracias a todas! Sus reviews me hacen sonreír! En serio!_

_Y bien, aqí les dejó la viñeta! :DD_

* * *

**Habitación**

* * *

—Alice, realmente no creo que esto sea buena idea —murmuró, mientras veía a su pequeña, cargar con cajas y cajas, que dentro contenían las cosas de Edward, fuera de la habitación —Podría enojarse.

— ¡Por supuesto que lo es! — chilló Alice, mientras dejaba una de las cajas en el piso, y corría directamente a la ventana — ¡Ya viste que hermosa vista tiene! Además, no creo que Edward se enoje tanto, tal vez un poco, pero tiene que ser cortés con los nuevos.

Jasper tan sólo se limitó a negar con la cabeza, después de todo, ¿quién era él, para decirle que no a su pequeña? Cualquier cosa que ella quisiera, él se la daría. Y si el cuarto de Edward entraba entre esas opciones, no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Alice, observó a Jasper, se acercó grácilmente hasta él. Se sentó en el gran sofá de cuero negro, y lo tomó de las manos.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?— preguntó dulcemente, viéndolo a los ojos. Jasper se limitó a encogerse de hombros —Vamos Jazz, dímelo por favor.

—Me siento raro —murmuró Jasper, en un tono de voz que ningún humano hubiera alcanzado a escuchar — Nunca he tenido realmente una familia, así que no sé cómo sentirme. Pero supongo que bien.

Alice sonrió —Me alegra de que te sientas bien, verás como terminarás acostumbrándote.

—Creo que será mejor que nos apuremos a sacar las cosas de Edward antes de que llegue — dijo Jasper, mientras Alice chillaba y echaba a correr directo a las cajas.

Unos minutos después, la habitación se encontraba libre de todos los objetos de Edward, y ellos dos se encontraban viendo la "maravillosa vista" de la que Alice se había enamorado.

— ¿Cómo crees que reaccione? —preguntó Jasper, abrazando a su pequeña, viéndola fijamente.

—Lo sabremos en un instante —dijo Alice, con una divertida sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

Justamente cuando Alice terminó de decir aquello, la puerta de abrió, dejando ver a un muy confundido Edward, quien registró la habitación, buscando indicio alguno de las que alguna vez habían sido sus cosas.

—Se puede saber dónde demonios están mis cosas —gruñó Edward, mirando fijamente a Alice, lo que hizo que Jasper rápidamente se tensara ¿quién demonios se creía?

—El dueño de está habitación —contestó Edward a la pregunta no formulada de Jasper.

—Me parece que te equivocas hermanito —dijo Alice, sonriendo —pero esta habitación nos pertenece a Jasper y a mí.

—Alice…—empezó pero antes de poder continuar, Alice gritó el nombre de Esme, que vino rápidamente a su encuentro.

— ¿Qué pasa Alice? —preguntó amorosamente Esme, sin poder evitarlo. Simplemente, la situación se le hizo de lo más tierna. Eran como dos hermanos peleando por el cuarto más grande.

—Edward está siendo grosero conmigo —dijo, haciendo un adorable puchero. Jasper no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Eso no es cierto Esme—murmuró Edward, malhumorado.

—Edward—empezó Esme —No seas grosero con tu hermana. Deja que ella se quede con la habitación.

—Pero Esme…

—Edward —lo reprendió Esme —no te afecta en nada.

Edward gruñó y salió a zancadas de la habitación, profiriendo algunas maldiciones entre dientes. Alice sonrió mientras lo despedía con la mano y Esme abandonó rápidamente la habitación, no sin ates dedicarles una sonrisa.

Jasper se rió aun más fuerte cuando Esme terminó de cerrar la puerta —Eres mala —le dijo aún sonriendo.

Alice tan sólo se limitó a encogerse de hombros. —Pero hay una buena noticia en todo esto.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y cuál es? —preguntó Jasper, aun sonriendo.

— ¡Ya tenemos habitación! —chilló, mientras se aventaba a los brazos de Jasper, y lo besaba con alegría.

Jasper respondió el beso gustoso. Pobre Edward, pensó, ya se encargaría de reponérselo.

El beso de Alice subió de intensidad, borrando de manotazo los pensamientos de Jasper.

Se lo repondría luego.

Por el momento, disfrutaría de la victoria.

* * *

_¿¿Reviews?? Los reviews me hacen sonreír y me animan a seguir (frase más trillada xDD) Pero es en serio. Por favor chicas dejenme un review, así sabré si lo estoy haciendo bien o mal :3_

_Ah por cierto! Estoy planeando subir otra serie de viñetas de estos dos (si lo sé, no tengo llenadera) con la canción de "Nadie como tú" de La Oreja de Van Gogh :DD Ya tengo 4. Y si me dejan review acá, chance y los suba más rápido (chantaje barato xDD) Hahaha xDD_

_¡Dejen un muy lindo y hermoso review!_


	13. Sentimientos extraños

**Disclaimer: **¿Realmente adoran tanto bajarme la autoestima, haciéndome repetir esto? Bien aquí voy. Twilight no es mío, es de Meyer. ¿Contentos?

_**Serie de viñetas para mi OTP, por que son una monada, y el fandom necesita más de ellos.**_

_¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews! Me hacen sonreir =) Estoy algo cortada de tiempo D: Así que no puedo decir mucho xDD Ojala y les guste (= A mí me gustó xDD_

**

* * *

**

**Sentimientos Extraños**

* * *

— ¡Vamos Edward! —dijo Alice, divertida, mientras perseguía a Edward por toda la sala — ¡Tú sabes que quieres perdonarme!

Jasper observaba todo sentado desde el sillón individual. No podía evitar sonreír. Ver como una hiperactiva Alice perseguía a un malhumorado Edward era una escena digna de ver.

—Me quitaste mi cuarto —fue lo único que dijo Edward.

— ¡Ya te lo he explicado millones de veces!—chilló Alice — ¡Tiene una vista excelente! ¡Además! ¡Tu nueva habitación también es bastante buena!

—En ese caso quédatela tú —gruñó Edward, mientras se masajeaba el puente de la nariz y se sentaba en su piano.

— ¿Estás loco? —Exclamó Alice sin pensarlo —No pienso mudarme al sótano.

Jasper tan sólo rodó los ojos, ante la respuesta tan poco convincente de Alice. A decir verdad, le sorprendía la familiaridad con la que Alice trataba a Edward, bueno a todos los miembros de la familia. Pero supuso que ella ya debía de haberse acostumbrado tras tanto tiempo viéndolos en sus visiones.

Volvió la vista al piano, donde Alice le seguía insistiendo a Edward y la frustración de este crecía a cada minuto que pasaba. Jasper sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Alice nunca se daría por vencida hasta que Edward le dijera las palabras "Estás perdonada" o algo por el estilo. Observó como Alice le hacía pucheros graciosos a Edward, mientras el aludido trataba de ignorarla tocando el piano.

Jasper se relajó notablemente en el sillón, mientras seguía viendo a Edward y Alice, Al parecer la música de Edward hacía milagros.

—Vale — murmuró Edward, sin despegar la vista del piano, mientras seguía tocando —Si te sigo que te perdono, ¿me dejarás en paz?

—Tal vez — rió Alice— Pero sólo si lo dices de verdad.

Edward suspiró, mientras decía:

—De acuerdo Alice, te perdonó el hecho de que me hayas sacado de mi habitación y me hayas mandado al sótano.

Alice chilló, mientras se aventaba a los brazos de Edward haciendo que un sorprendido Edward, perdiera la concentración en el piano.

Justo en el momento en el que la desafinada nota se alzaba en el aire, Jasper se tensó y se envaró rápidamente al ver la escena que se desarrollaba antes sus ojos. Al ver como Alice abrazaba felizmente a Edward y este le correspondía algo dudoso, sintió como algo se removía inquieto en su pecho. Quería ir y separarlos, pero ya. Y de paso arrancarle los brazos a Edward. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Nunca antes había sentido ese sentimiento, y no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

En ese mismo instante, su buen humor se había ido demasiado lejos.

* * *

_¿¿Reviews??_

_*pasense por mi otro fic "Nadie como tú" por faa ;DD*_


	14. Celos

**Disclaimer: **¿Realmente adoran tanto bajarme la autoestima, haciéndome repetir esto? Bien aquí voy. Twilight no es mío, es de Meyer. ¿Contentos?

_**Serie de viñetas para mi OTP, por que son una monada, y el fandom necesita más de ellos.**_

_Chicas!!!!!! mill gracias por sus reviews! Ando demasiada apurada y tengo que hacer un aviso! No sé cuando pueda volver a actualizar, ya que me voy al DF, aunuqe no creo que tarde mucho, yab que tengo las viñetas, pero aun asi les aviso (:_

* * *

**Celos.**

* * *

Cerró los ojos con frustración al tiempo que apretaba fuertemente los puños. _Edward, esto, Edward lo otro. _Era todo lo que escuchaba salir de los labios de Alice. Y si había otra cosa que ella dijera, el no parecía recordarla.

Odiaba sentirse celoso.

Los malditos y estúpidos celos.

Nunca antes los había sentido, y era increíble como un tonto vampiro pijo que toca el piano hacía que se desataran en su interior.

Suspiró. La inseguridad empezaba a hacer mella en el. Después de todo, ¿qué era él comparado con Edward? Edward no era un asesino, al menos no como él. Edward nunca se había manchado las manos de sangre inocente. Al contrario de él, que cuando mataba no le importaba nada. Edward sería la mejor opción para Alice. Ella necesitaba alguien igual de puro que ella, y no un monstruo que tenía un autocontrol excesivamente pobre.

Una parte de él le decía que era mejor irse. No estorbar en el camino de Alice para que ella pudiera tener una vida pacifica y libre de preocupaciones que él mismo acarreaba. Pero su parte más egoísta se negaba a irse. Quería quedarse con Alice. La amaba más que a su propia vida – o lo que sea que ellos tuvieran- y quería pasar la eternidad junto a ella.

Pero lo mejor sería irse…

—Ni se te ocurra pensarlo —siseó Alice en voz baja, mientras lo veía fijamente desde lo alto de las escaleras. Jasper la miró un momento si entenderla. Claro, estúpido don para ver el futuro — Ni se te ocurra pensar en semejante estupidez.

En ese momento Jasper se dio cuenta de que Alice tenía la voz rota. Sintió una opresión en el pecho al percibir la desesperación y tristeza emanando de su pequeña.

—Oh… Alice — murmuró Jasper, mientras Alice bajaba las escaleras rápidamente y se echaba a los brazos del rubio.

—Promete que nunca vas a dejarme — dijo Alice, mientras abrazaba más fuertemente a Jasper —dime que nunca te irás de mi lado.

—Estarías mejor sin mí — susurró Jasper en voz baja, mientras la estrechaba fuertemente y enterraba su cara en el pelo de Alice —Edward no te daría tantos problemas.

Alice gruñó mientras se separaba de golpe de Jasper — ¡¿Todo esto es por tu estúpidos celos?! Por el amor de Dios Jasper, eso es más que tonto. Tus celos no te dejan pensar.

—No es eso, es verdad, Edward no es monstruo, Edward no te haría pasar por tristezas, Edward…—

—Edward no es mi alma gemela. Edward no es la persona a la que amo, Edward no es la persona con la que quiero pasar toda mi eternidad. Esa persona eres tú, Jasper, nadie más, y si vuelves a pensar tan sólo en irte o en que alguien más que no seas tú es mejor para mí, sufrirás.

—Pero… —

—Pero nada Jasper Hale, así que quítate esas tontas ideas de esa linda cabecita tuya.

Jasper volvió a suspirar. Su pequeña era imposible.

— ¿Estás segura? Porque una vez que hayas dicho que sí, ya no hay vuelta atrás — preguntó juguetonamente Jasper, mientras la volvía a abrazar.

—Ya que lo pones así … —Alice se rió al ver la cara de reproche de Jasper —Por supuesto que sí, Jazz, así que de ahora en adelante no quiero que te vuelvas a poner celoso de Edward, ya que para mí, él es como el hermano que nunca tuve. ¿Quedó claro?

—Sí, señora —dijo Jasper, mientras hacía un saludo militar y veía como Alice empezaba a caminar.

—Bien, es hora de cazar, Edward nos está esperando en la puerta — Jasper hizo una mueca, que trató de disimular, fallando en el intento. _Edward_.

Alice tan sólo negó con la cabeza, mientras se dirigía a la entrada con sus andares de bailarina.

Jasper suspiró por enésima vez en el día, mientras se limitaba a seguirla.

Sólo por Alice, trataría de mantener sus celos a raya.

* * *


	15. Piano

**Disclaimer:** Nada es mío, todo es de Meyer.

* * *

Piano

Acarició con delicadeza las finas teclas de marfil del gran piano negro. Suspiró con lentitud, al descubrirse inútil ante aquel instrumento. Por un momento deseó poder tocarlo. Hacer que las notas se alzaran en el aire, y tener a Alice a su lado escuchando y maravillándose con la música. Deseo que Alice estuviera a su lado, así como lo estaba cuando Edward tocaba el piano y ella cantaba junto con él. Apretó los dientes de pura frustración.

Estaba celoso.

Sí, a pesar de ya haber hablado con Alice acerca del tema y ella le perjuraba que eran imaginaciones suyas, no podía evitar sentirse así. No podía evitar apretar los puños cada vez que Edward tocaba el piano y Alice lo elogiaba, sobre lo hermoso que tocaba.

Alzó la mano y con un poco de rudeza apretó una tecla, y otra y otra. El sonido no era melodioso ni nada por el estilo. Por el contrario, era molesto y desafinado. Trató de tocar otras teclas, obteniendo el mismo resultado. Era un asco. No, al piano era un asco, un objeto inútil que no servía para nada.

Se alejó con frustración del piano, agradeciendo que todos los demás se hubiesen ido de caza. No quería ni imaginar las burlas de Emmett. Sintió una presencia a su lado, y sin siquiera alzar la cabeza, sabía de antemano quién era. La reconocería en cualquier lugar, por su olor, por todo. Escuchó una risita proveniente de ella, por lo cual decidió alzar la cabeza, encontrándose de frente con sus hermosos ojos color miel. Alice sofocó otra risa antes de decir;

—Eres un asco tocando el piano, ¿lo sabías?

Jasper puso los ojos en blanco, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Podrías ser un poco más sutil, ¿sabes? — murmuró Jasper. Alice tan sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Sé muchas cosas, lo que no sé, es por que tu afán de intentar tocar el piano. O destrozarlo —rió nuevamente.

Jasper tan sólo se limitó a encogerse de hombros. No iba a decirle la verdad. No iba a decirle que se sentía celoso de que ella estuviera a lado de Edward y no de él. Sería una tremenda estupidez.

—Quise probar algo nuevo — dijo, tratando de restarle importancia.

—A mi no me engañas Jasper Hale — gruñó Alice, quedándose pensativa unos segundos — ¡Oh! ¡Estás celoso! —gritó, parándose de su asiento. —Por Dios Jasper, ya habíamos hablado de ello.

—No estoy celoso — Jasper desvió la mirada nuevamente —No sé de dónde sacas esas suposiciones tan absurdas.

—Jazz—empezó Alice con voz dulce — no es necesario que trates de tocar el piano para cautivarme — cuando vio que Jasper iba a empezar a replicar, puso un dedo sobre sus labios — sé por qué lo hacías, así que no trates de negarlo. Además, tal vez tu manos no sirvan para tocar el piano, pero sirven para otra cosas más productivas.

Al terminar de decir esto, Alice rió con más fuerza, haciendo que Jasper la acompañara en su risa.

—Eres una pequeña pícara— sonrió Jasper, besándola dulcemente en los labios.

—Sí, pero soy tu pequeña pícara, y de nadie más, por si aun te quedan dudas.

—Uhmm… creo que por el momento todas se han borrado.

—Qué te parece si aprovechamos el que estamos solos y nos distraemos un rato —Sonrió Alice, tomándolo de la mano.

—Sus deseos son ordenes señorita — dijo Jasper, apretando más fuerte la mano, mientras seguía a Alice hacia su habitación.

Vaya, quién iba a pensarlo, el piano _si _servía de algo.


	16. Conociéndonos

**Disclaimer: **¿Realmente adoran tanto bajarme la autoestima, haciéndome repetir esto? Bien aquí voy. Twilight no es mío, es de Meyer. ¿Contentos?

_**Serie de viñetas para mi OTP, por que son una monada, y el fandom necesita más de ellos.**_

_Vale, no tengo perdón de Dios, por todo el tiempo que los hice esperar xD. Ya tenía esta viñeta pero no la subía por dos importantes razones 1.- Quería tener la otra preparada para no quedarme sin viñetas, y la segunda y más importante, me daba flojera x__x Ayer la iba a subir pero me daba flojera bajar por el usb (: Espero que les guste, es nada más como la convivencia de los Cullen (I (L) Emmett)_

**

* * *

**

**Conociéndonos**

* * *

— ¡Woaw! ¡Qué fascinante historia! —murmuró Emmett, cuando Jasper terminó de contar lo que había sido su vida pasada. Todos lo miraron con la incredulidad pintada en su rostro — ¡Hey! ¡No me miren así! ¡Ha de ser genial estar en todas esas peleas!

Todos rieron al ver a Emmett flexionar sus enormes músculos, mientras Jasper negaba con la cabeza, con una sonrisa en su rostro ¿Cómo era posible que por primera vez se sintiera cómodo con otros de su especie? ¿Y sin terminar en una pelea?

Alice lo tomó dulcemente de la mano, dedicándole una gran sonrisa, que él correspondió. Se acercó rápidamente a su oído y susurró:

—Emmett te atacará en diez segundos aproximadamente, así que prepárate —lo dijo tan rápidamente, que solamente Edward lo alcanzó a escuchar, ya que los demás miraban divertidos como Emmett alardeaba de su gran fuerza.

— ¿Sabes Jasper? —empezó a decir con una sonrisa maliciosa, y Jasper supo que ese era el momento que Alice había previsto —Creo que deberíamos ver quién de los dos es más fuerte — y dicho esto, se lanzó contra Jasper, mientras éste lo esquivaba con la experiencia adquirida por los años.

La familia miraba sorprendida, como Emmett trataba de tocar a Jasper, y éste se movía tan rápidamente, que Emmett era incapaz de alcanzar un cabello de su cabeza siquiera. Edward y Alice empezaron a reír, mirando la divertida escena, ya que Emmett se hallaba bastante frustrado, mientras la familia observaba algo preocupados la pelea.

—Tranquilos —dijo Alice aún riendo —sólo están jugando.

_Jugando_. Quién iba a pensarlo.

— ¡Es hora Jasper! ¡Demuéstrale de lo que eres capaz! —gritó Alice, emocionada. Antes esta señal Jasper apareció velozmente detrás de Emmett, poniendo sus brazos detrás de su espalda.

—Gané —dijo Jasper, con la voz llena de orgullo, en el oído de Emmett. El susodicho trató de zafarse, mientras refunfuñaba.

— ¡Eso no es justo! ¡Alice te avisó! —gruño, incapaz de creer de que había sido derrotado. Jasper lo soltó entre risas, mientras Emmett seguía alegando.

—Ya deja de comportarte como un bebé —dijo Alice, mientras se acercaba con sus danzarines de bailarina, y se colgaba de la espalda de Jasper — Jasper te ganó limpiamente, acéptalo.

Emmett se alejó entre resoplidos, mientras era seguido por una furiosa Esme.

—Estoy muy orgullosa de ti —declaró Alice, besando su cuello.

Jasper rió mientras contestaba —No sabes lo mucha que me alegra saber eso — antes de que pudieran agregar más, escucharon los siseos furiosos de Esme;

— ¡Emmett Cullen! ¡Más te vale que mi sala esté arreglada en este mismo instante!

— ¡Pero si Jasper también contribuyo a la destrucción de tu sala!

— ¡No me importa! ¡Tú fuiste el que propició la pelea! ¡Así que a ti te toca arreglarla!

Escucharon un gruñido bajo de Emmett y Alice sofocó sus risitas en el cuello de Jasper, antes de decir:

—_Bastante _orgullosa.

* * *

_Corto, pero me gustó, si a ustedes también le gustó, dejen reviews :D_


	17. Estrella

**Disclaimer:**¿Realmente adoran tanto bajarme la autoestima, haciéndome repetir esto? Bien aquí voy. Twilight no es mío, es de Meyer. ¿Contentos?

_**Serie de viñetas para mi OTP, por que son una monada, y el fandom necesita más de ellos.**_

_*Se asoma tímidamente* Bien, sólo hay algo que quiero decir…_

_¡No estaba muerta! ¡Andaba de parranda! xDD I know, I know, de seguro me querrán linchar! Pero tengo buenas excusas… Bueno a decir verdad no, solamente que mi musa me abandonó cruelmente, y que mi obsesión por Crepúsculo estaba bajando y me había obsesionado con más cosas (incluso pensé en abandonar las viñetas, pero noooo!) Anyway, el punto es que regresé, y esta vez espero no tardar tanto en las actualizaciones (: _

_Esta viñeta va dedicada a _**Romy92**_, que me salvó en mi tiempo de crisis (?) y por que es genial y la adoro mucho :D ¡TeQuiero Romycienta! (?) Ojala les guste. ¡Y dejen muchos reviews chicos! Me hacen sonreir._

_Por cierto… ¡Feliz Navidad chicas(os)! Ojala se la pasen muy bien, que disfruten y sean felices (: Y que Santa les traiga todo lo que pidieron (ojala me traiga a Jazz y los grilletes que le pedi *//*) También prospero Año Nuevo… ahh qué nostalgia, hace un año estaba posteando un fic de Navidad … Qué rápido pasa el tiempo, bueno pero dejaré mis cursilerías para otro rato._

_¡ A leer!_

* * *

**Estrella**

**

* * *

  
**

Las luces adornaban las casas de aquel pequeño pueblo que ahora hacían llamar su hogar. Las risas de los niños flotaban en el aire, junto con el (desagradable) olor de las galletas recién hechas.

No pudo evitar suspirar. Navidad, Navidad.

_¿Qué era realmente la Navidad?_

Según palabras humanas, una época del año hecha especialmente para festejar con tu familia y seres amados. Época de amor, paz y tranquilidad.

Pero ¿eso también aplicaba para un monstruo como él, que sin duda había destruido las Navidades de varias familias en el pasado?

No, no lo creía. Nunca había festejado una Navidad, simplemente por que no había razón para hacerlo. Estaba muerto, al fin y al cabo ¿no?

— ¡Jazz!— escuchó el grito de Alice desde adentro de la casa — ¡Es hora de que me ayudes a poner la estrella!

Se levantó con lentitud, sabiendo a ciencia cierta que Alice era perfectamente capaz de poner la estrella por ella misma, pero aún así, usaba la excusa de su baja estatura para que Jasper se viera más involucrado en todas las cosas Navideñas. Sonrió con ternura. Su Alice era única.

— ¡Jazzy! ¡Qué bueno que llegaste! Anda, anda, pon la estrella — Alice le sonrió mientras le tendía la brillante estrella (quizá la más brillante de la ciudad, Alice Cullen nunca se quedaba a medias)

Jasper no pudo evitar observarla. La estrella en cuestión era pequeña, pero aún así hermosa y llena de brillos. Rápidamente su mente la asoció con alguien, que sin duda era mil veces mejor que aquella estrella que debería ir en la punta del árbol.

— ¿Sabes la historia de la estrella Jasper? —murmuró Alice, mientras fingía poner las esferas del árbol. Al ser su primera Navidad como Cullen, ellos habían sido los encargados de decorar el árbol, y Alice obviamente aceptó encantada.

Jasper la miró confuso ¿aquella estrella tenía una historia? ¿Desde cuándo las estrellas tenían historia? Era tonto, la estrella era simplemente un estúpido adorno que iba en la punta del árbol, nada más.

—No realmente— murmuró Jasper, mientras Alice lo observaba con fingido horror.

— ¿¡Cómo es posible que no conozcas su historia!? ¡Todo el mundo la sabe! — Alice se acercó a él, casi juntando sus narices — ¡Tienes que saberla! Y yo seré la encargada de contártela, ¡toma asiento Jazzy!

Jasper la miró sonriendo, con una ceja enarcada. ¿Realmente le iba a contar un cuento?

— ¡Y no te atrevas a mirarme así Jasper Whitlock! ¡Te la contaré quieras o no! —Alice lo miró desafiante, mientras Jasper tan sólo reía y con las manos en alto, murmuraba un _"Está bien, está bien"_

—La estrella de Belén fue la encargada de guiar a los tres Reyes Magos hacia el niño Dios… —Y así, entre Reyes, pastores, y al parecer también demonios Alice le relató la historia de aquella bella y brillante estrella.

Mientras más escuchaba la historia Jasper, más estaba seguro de que aquella estrella encajaba perfectamente con Alice.

Pequeña, brillante y hermosa. Pero aún así con gran fuerza de voluntad. Sí, sin duda, cada vez que veía aquella estrella le recordaba a Alice. Después de todo, ella había sido la que había iluminado su vida, cuando se hallaba sumido en las tinieblas. Ella había alumbrado el camino a seguir, con sus ganas de "vivir" y su optimismo, lo había guiado hacia una vida llena de paz y tranquilidad, junto con los Cullen y más que nada, junto con ella.

— ¡Oh! ¡Pero mira nada más que hay encima de nosotros! —rió Alice, atrayendo nuevamente la atención de Jasper. Este alzó la mirada, solamente para encontrarse con una ramita de muérdago que era sostenida por ella. Regresó la vista hacia su cara, que era adornada por una hermosa sonrisa —Creo que ya conoces la tradición, ¿no?

Una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro del rubio —Por supuesto, y ¿quién soy yo para romper esta hermosa tradición?

Alice lanzó un pequeño chillido, mientras batía con las palmas cual niña pequeña. Acto seguida, enrolló sus pequeños brazos alrededor de su pareja, mientras Jasper la tomaba de la cintura y la atraía más hacia él.

—Feliz Navidad Jazz —murmuró Alice, a un centímetro de los labios de Jasper, con los ojos cerrados.

—Feliz Navidad, mi pequeña estrella — dijo, mientras unía finalmente su labios, haciendo caso de aquella vieja tradición. Sonrió en aquel beso.

_La Navidad nunca le había parecido tan dulce._

_

* * *

¡Feliz Navidad chicos! Esta niña ha sido buena este año, ¡regálenle un review! ;D_


End file.
